


Will Graham's Wet Dream

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Graphic Format: GIF, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-18
Updated: 2013-08-18
Packaged: 2017-12-23 22:57:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham is suffering from sweaty, sleepless nights.<br/>But when he finally gets his uninterrupted and much needed sleep, his dreams are that of his cannibal-psychiatrist extraordinaire, Hannibal Lecter...topless and wet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will Graham's Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HannibalsFannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsFannibal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Let Us Escape](https://archiveofourown.org/works/914788) by [HannibalsFannibal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannibalsFannibal/pseuds/HannibalsFannibal). 



  
And when Will Graham dreams of his psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, he dreams of watching the doctor emerging from the clear blue waters of the Caribbean beach, walking towards him, The Beach Boys' song Kokomo, playing in the background.   
  
_Aruba, Jamaica ooo I wanna take you_   
_To Bermuda, Bahama come on pretty mama_   
_Key Largo, Montego baby why don't we go_   
_Down to Kokomo_   
_We'll get there fast_   
_And then we'll take it slow_   
_That's where we wanna go_   
_Way down to Kokomo_

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to:   
> \-  [HDancy](http://www.hugh-dancy.net)   
> \- [Mads Mikkelsen Star Tour Ad](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=56SF4cNL2no)
> 
>  
> 
> _I remember reading a part/chapter on **Let Us Escape** where Will was watching Hannibal while he was in the water...I forgot, or maybe I was just imagining things...but anyway, this is inspired by the said fic._


End file.
